


Resurrection

by BenSolo717



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenSolo717/pseuds/BenSolo717
Summary: Ben Solo successfully revives Rey but at the cost of his own life, but is it really the end for Ben or is someone else going to save him?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Resurrection

Ben had done it, he had successfully revived Rey, but it came at a cost, Ben knew that he didn't have much time left, so he tried to savor as much of this moment between the two of them as he possibly could. Rey looked him in the eyes with nothing but happiness. 

"Ben"

Ben smiled back at her, his first time smiling in front of her and his first time smiling in what seems like had been forever. He actually felt peace, free from the manipulation of Emperor Palpatine at long last. 

She kisses him, they both finally feel what it's like to be loved by another individual. "You came back for me, thank you, Ben."

"I love you, Rey." Ben said as he felt himself beginning to slip away, Rey tried to help him bring himself back up but Ben fell back. Rey began to cry, the greatest moment of her life had been cut short, Ben was unconscious but she felt that she couldn't leave his side, even if it was what she feared the most, that he was dead, the one person that truly ever understood her and he was gone. 

In that moment a glowing figure appeared before Rey with a radiant glow that was almost blinding. 

"Who are you?" Rey asked the figure. 

"My name is _Anakin Skywalker,_ I am Ben's grandfather." 

"Ben is…" Rey tries to hold back to her tears. 

" _Gone_? No one is ever really gone, Rey." Anakin moves over to Ben's lifeless body, "I made a lot of mistakes during my life, it's time I made things right, I do this for my family." 

Slowly Anakin begins to fade away, disappearing back into the Force. 

Rey places her hand on Ben's heart, hoping for a miracle, his heart is not beating. She remains next to him, suddenly she feels his heart begin to beat again, his eyes open and he sits up in front of her. He began to speak, "Rey?" He called out to her

"Ben... you're alive!" She threw herself into his arms, she couldn't believe it, Ben was back, back from death. He hugs her tightly, overjoyed to be alive, he kisses her, this time he feels nothing but love, no fear, no worry, just love. "Let's go home, Rey." The two of them board the _Millennium Falcon_ , it's a surreal moment for Ben, he had not been on this ship since he was a child. 

"Something wrong, Ben?" Rey asked him.

"This ship just brings back so many memories, memories of my father, I miss him so much."

Rey places her hand on Ben's shoulder; "it's alright, Han would be proud of you, Ben." As the both of them enter the cockpit, Ben goes to the copilot's seat and sits down. 

"I don't think so, Ben, I want you to fly the Falcon, it's what Han would have wanted." Ben moves to the pilot's seat and Rey moves to the seat next to him, they kiss one more time before they make the jump to lightspeed, heading off to their new home. 

  
  



End file.
